Sonata 8 - The Wonderful Rush Begins
The Wonderful Rush Begins is the eighth sonata of the Dress Up! Sonata Series. It focuses on the main idol's start of plan to save Klara and Akane from Lady Arachne. Note: New role page format. Roleplay It's now time to start the search and rescue for Akane and Klara. However, doubts came to Sango when he realizes that the group cannot continue the search because of his own weaknesses and fears... 1 Sumire Steps Up ---- Sumire: Okay guys! I'm back to saving that dumb VocalDoll and childhood friend. Ichigo: I'm so glad that you're finally back! *hugs Sumire* Oh, how can we guys do this without Sumire? Yurika: I see that you finally came back to your senses. Sumire: Oh, that was just a quick depression. Thanks to Amanogawa-sensei performing a Cyalume Superior here. Ichigo: Ehh, it was nothing, bibi! Sumire: There's no more time to loose guys. We have to save BakaDoll and Akane! Yurika: Really? You call the one in trouble a "baka". Sumire: Klara is a natural "baka" so when Hibiki reviews her, she's straight to the "baka" box. Oh, and Sango would be in the "tensai" team for sure. Sango: I am? Ann: Probably I'm in the forgotten box or something like that. Sumire: No time to think of what kind of toy box Hibiki will throw you. Let's start. *dashes* Ichigo and Mikan: Wait! (an additional "geru" for Mikan) Yurika: Number one, who started this topic. Number two, onnechan is already a "baka" herself. Sango: Sometimes saying those out loud can ruin relationships. Yurika: Never mind. Layla: I won't loose to Mikan this time! *dashes off to catch up with Mikan and the others* Yurika: Well, we can't loose to them either. *holds Sango's hands* Sango: *blushes* Yurika?! Yes, let's go. (the others were starting their Wonderful Rush and left Ann) Ann: Why is it so easy for them to easily forget me? *cries while catching up to them* 2 Trapped ---- (Akane wakes up and finds herself in a pillar) Akane: Wait? Uh, what?! Where am I? Help! Get me out *spots Klara* Klara?! Where are we?!!! Arachne: Looks like you're finally awake, Urawa Akane. *gives an evil smile* Akane: Eh, what?! You're...Lady Arachne, the most feared criminal whole of Japan!! Arachne: And now that you two are here, I can finally have the power I've always wanted. Akane: What power? From me and Klara? Oh, I'm not gonna let my powers nor the Prism Sparkle fall on your hands. Arachne: I'm afraid you have no choice, dear. (As Arachne left the room, Akane quickly tries to break the glass. She successfully breaks hers and Klara's) Akane: Okay, Klara! I know that you're still asleep and we need the Paradise Coord but first I must make an escape plan. Hope the others kind find us. 3 Fear Over Obstacles? ---- Yurika: According to Akane's phone, which she left... Ann: Stealing is still wrong though. Yurika: Who cares now? We have to save them (to the others)...Lady Arachne's office has got to be right here. Sumire: You mean here in Shibuya Avenue? (no such xDD) Yurika: Uhm, yes? (the main cast took a little look of the building before entering inside) Layla: This seems pretty easy. No high security intended... Guards: Who are and what are you guys doing here? Layla: I took back my words. NOW WHAT?!! Sumire: Etto, we're Arachen-san's "friends"> Yurika: Nice try Sumire. Guard: Te-he. Okay little girl you tried hard but there's now way you're going to this house. Sumire: Okay guards. If you don't let us in, I'm gonna do..... Mikan: Sumire-chan, that's bad, nano. Ichigo: Calm yourself down! Sango: Another situation where our teacher goes out of character... Guard: I'm sorry young lady, but you really cannot pass. Sumire: EHHHHHHHHHH!!! (the guards push the main idols outside the building) Layla: Thanks a lot Sumire. Now we're stuck outside. Sumire: Hey, there's always Plan B, right? Yurika: And what's that? 4 Yurika Helps Sango ---- 5 YuriSan Live ---- 6 Two More Kidnapped ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Dress Up! Sonata Category:DUS Arc 1 Category:Roleplays Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess